zt2downloadlibraryfandomcom-20200222-history
Contributing:Adding Downloads
Here are the steps you need to follow to upload a new download to the wikia. This is a pretty extensive guide as it covers every little step. Tip: if you find this difficult, it can be easier to find a similar animal page, copy and edit it. If you need help understanding the instructions, the following slideshow includes captioned pictures of what you have to do. Adding Downloads 1.png|Step #1 - Click on the arrow next to the Edit button at the top of the page. Adding Downloads 2.png|Step #1 - Select and copy all coding in Source. Adding Downloads 3.png|Step #2: Click on''' Contribute'>'''Add a Page' at the top-right corner of the wikia. Adding Downloads 4.png|Step #2 - When it asks for the name page, call it Download name (Creator). Adding Downloads 5.png|Step #2 - Click on a button with three horizontal lines>'Source editor'. Adding Downloads 6.png|Step #2 - Paste the coding from the Download Template, and then Apply changes. Adding Downloads 7.png|Step #3 - Delete the "Creator(s)", and write the info in its place. Adding Downloads 8.png|Step #3 - If there are no additions, simply delete this section. Adding Downloads 9.png|Step #4 - Go to the Insert button and then to''' Media'. Adding Downloads 10.png|Step #4 - Once your picture is uploaded, call it something easy to find. Adding Downloads 11.png|Step #4 - Click the picture and then click the '''pencil button'. Adding Downloads 12.png|Step #4 - In this window, select "center" positioning. You may also adjust the image size. Adding Downloads 13.png|Step #5 - Go to the button with three horizontal lines>'Categories' . Adding Downloads 14.png|Step #5 - Try to always use the smallest category available. Useful categories to include are biome, usermade expansion pack (if applicable), creator, location, and year of release. Step #1: Copying the Template Click here to go the Download Info Template. Once there, click on the arrow next to the Edit button at the top of the page and select Classic Editor. On the new page that appears, go to the top again and click on Source. You will see a lot of coding. Just select everything and copy it. Step #2: Adding the Template Now close the editor and click on Contribute>'Add a Page' at the top-right corner of the wikia. When it asks for the name page, call it Download name (Creator). In this example we are using the Ibex from the original game, so the page is called Ibex (Blue Fang). If an animal has two or more words in its name, follow the normal order, forexample: Bengal Tiger (Blue Fang). When you are done click on Add a Page and it will bring you to the editor. Once on the editor, click on a button with three horizontal lines left to the Cancel button. This will open more options, go to Source editor. On Source editor, paste the coding you copied from the Download Template, and then Apply changes. Now you will see the base table and you can start editing. Step #3: Filling the Table Now you can start adding the download's info. If you have trouble with some section, see another download's page as an example. We will add the picture on Step #4, so just continue with the rest. Red-coloured sections mean you need to make a link for the info you are giving. Let's start with the creator name: In this example, the creators are "Blue Fang Games". So we are going to delete the "Creator(s)", and write "Blue Fang Games" in its place. Make sure that the new info is not in red. Now we will add a link so that when "Blue Fang Games" is clicked it will bring us to the team page. To do this, simply select the creator's name and click on the Link button in the top bar. It looks like a chain and is before the A button. We will know that it worked if the creator name is now shown in green. (Note: This will only happen if we already have a page for the creator in this wikia). Repeat this for the Status and Release date (only for the year), and only if needed for Original creator, Required Exps, and Required Downloads. In the Where to find 'section it's a little different. Write the name of the page where it can be found (for example, The Round Table, Gaia, Northern Skies, Creator's page, etc.) and then when clicking the link button, paste the external link of the page where the download is located ('Remember direct links are NOT allowed. It must be a forum or website where the creator put a download link).You will know if it worked when you see a little arrow at the end of the link, like this: Google. Once you are done with the main table, you will see a second table under "Additions" below. This table is for variants, biome hacks, adoption hacks and such. Fill them in the same way as the first table, or if there are none, simply delete this section. Step #4: Adding a Picture Go back to the top of the table, just after the common and scientific names, where it says''' (Add a picture with thumbnail, no caption, and center alignment) . Delete the text and go to the top bar, to the Insert button and then to '''Media. Then use the Upload button to add a picture. You will need to have the picture in your computer, so just look for it, save it in your desktop or another accesible place, and you can delete it after uploading to the wikia. Once your picture is uploaded, call it something easy to find. For the ibex picture, it is called: Ibex_BlueFang.jpg . When you are done, click Add Media. Now you will see your picture is positioned to the right, but let's change that. Click the picture and then click the pencil button '''you will see before the name. In this window, select "center" positioning. You may also adjust the image size until it looks good. When done, click '''Apply changes. Step #5: Adding Categories Go to the button with three horizontal lines to the left of the Cancel button again, but now to the Categories section. Add categories so that the download will be easy to find. Look at a similar download (if adding a lion, see a tiger page, if adding a fence see another fence, for a tree see another tree, etc.). Click here to see the existing download categories. When adding a category, try to always use the smallest category available. For example, our ibex is a Mammal, but that is a very big category. Ungulates is smaller, but then we have a Caprids category which is just perfect. Categories you should include are, in this order: type of animal/object, creator, UXP, location, biome, year of release, public domain. If you are adding an animal with two or more words in its name (example: Bengal Tiger), go below the categories to Options 'and there will be a box saying ''Sort this page by default as. In that box, write the animal name in this format: Tiger, Bengal. This will make the animal appear under the letter of its species, so Bengal Tiger appears under T. Once you are done adding categories, click '''Apply changes. Check your download page for any mistakes or red links, and when you are done, click Publish. Congratulations, you have contributed to the ZT2 Download Wikia! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Contributing